


Kinds of Passion

by jeleania



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Author!Jack, Drabble, Hijack, M/M, jeweler!hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's stressed, so Hiccup decides to help him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinds of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> part of my Prompt A Day challenge to myself to get me writing more often.
> 
> prompt - passion

* * *

 

"I love this about you."

 

"Hm?" He hummed distractedly, listening but keeping most of his focus on the delicate strands of wire he was shaping.

 

"How passionate you are about your work. How much energy and time you put into each piece, even the simple ones. You can tell how much you really love creating these just by looking at them. It's like - like you are pouring your heart and soul into each bit, every coil and line holding the immeasurable quantity of the emotion you feel as you work, the metal and beads and stone soaking up this intangible but undeniable weight of your joy of your labors. It's breathtaking."

 

"And that spiel right there is why you're a writer, Jack."

 

Flopping back onto the couch, the white-haired young man threw his arm over his eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me! Stupid manuscript, wanna delete the whole thing."

 

"Take a break for a while. Unwind." Hiccup suggested, trading a pair of pliers for another tool, the silver wire collar a customer had commissioned laid out before him as he scrounged about his kit for the stones she'd requested.

 

"Can't." was the weary reply. "Publicist is harping on me for the next in the series."

 

"Ah, the woes of an international best-selling author." was the other man's answer, lining the boxes of semi-precious gemstones on the table in easy reach.

 

"Hn." was the moody response.

 

Pausing with clever fingers just above his latest working, Hiccup lifted his head and took a real look at his boyfriend. Green eyes narrowed displeased at what he saw. There was an unhappy tension in those shoulders, the wrists were a tad too thin from the blue-eyed writer's bad habit of not eating when stressed, and were those -? A frown tugged his lips at the red scratches on pale forearms, another bad habit born of stress. He had been neglecting his beloved a bit, caught up in a flurry of orders and that art sale last weekend. Getting to his feet, the jewelry-crafter let a smirk curl his mouth.

 

Jack jumped as a warm hand slipped under his shirt. Before he could react further, lips pressed hungrily against his own, a hot tongue sweeping in when he gasped in surprise. A moan emerging from his throat, one of his hands snaked into reddish-brown hair while the other gripped his partner's shirt. Nimble fingers threaded through his prematurely-white hair and gave a sharp tug, the sensation sensing a bolt of desire straight to his hardening cock. He was panting for air when the other man finally pulled back, their lips parting with a wet pop.

 

Green eyes dark with want met his, Hiccup's deeper bedroom voice coaxing a full body shiver from him. "Shall I show you a different kind of passion, Jack?"

 

Breathless, Jack could only nod and follow his lover into their bedroom.

 

If this was the result, he wanted to get writer's block more often.

 

* * *


End file.
